


Carry on Consulting TARDIS

by RachelAmeliaHolmes



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Baby Watson, F/M, First story, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Oops, i spelled that wrong, inuendoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelAmeliaHolmes/pseuds/RachelAmeliaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, this is my first story and it will likely be extremely choppy and probably confusing. sorry. Anyway, this is a SuperWhoLock. Sherlock and John are at Baker Street again and they are caring for Violet, John and Mary's child. One day Sherlock receives a phone call about strange energy readings. Across the Pond (ha pun) the Winchesters are hearing similar news from Bobby. Then we find out who is causing the problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mysterious Phone Calls

CHAPTER 1

"John! I can't find my microscope!"

"IT'S ON THE TABLE!" the army doctor had grown tired of Sherlock's antics. Ever since he moved back into 221b, Sherlock had been more excitable than ever. Why that was, he had no clue. And he certainly didn't want him accidentally hitting Violet. The infant was only 3 months old, without her mother, and being raised by a sociopath and a veteran.

"I don't want that one, I WANT THE ONE FROM SAINT BART'S!" Sherlock whined, sounding a lot like a five year old wanting the red cup and not the blue cup. He'd be dealing with two of them soon enough. He looked over at his child and sighed, then the weight of the sentence smacked John in the face.

"Why do you have one of Bart's microscopes?" he sighed again, this time in ex. It's a wonder how Sherlock had managed to not get arrested on a weekly-scratch that-daily basis. Sherlock answered with a dismissive wave of the hand.

"The equipment at the hospital is better." John rolled his eyes at the sudden declination in the argument. 

"Mrs. Hudson probably found it and phoned Molly."

"What? Why?"

"BECAUSE IT'S ILLEGAL, SHERLOCK!" John shouted. He got up and grabbed his coat. He was sick of this and felt the need for some fresh air. Or, as fresh as London can offer. 

"Watch Violet, I'm going out." He was about to walk out the door when Sherlock grabbed his arm.

"Let go of my arm Sherlock,"

"Where are you going?" Sherlock asked, with pleading eyes. He had been  
extremely attached to John lately. John figured he just didn't want to take responsibility for the small child that was babbling in her pen. She was giggling each time the bee toy Sherlock gave her vibrated against her cheek, making a droning buzz.

"Look, I'm just taking a walk around the block, I'll be back in a mo," Sherlock dropped his head and looked up through his mass of dark curls. He had a sort of kicked puppy look on his face. John found it, well, cute. He couldn't resist the urge to move his hand into Sherlock's hair and ruffle it a bit. He turned and walked down the stairs. Only when he had left did he realize what he had just done. He stopped dead and just whispered, "Maybe it won't just be a walk around the block."  
...............................

'What the bloody hell was that.' Sherlock thought. There was no way that John knew what he was doing just then. He didn't love Sherlock. 'Or at least, not like that.' Sherlock had to admit that John had been a bit closer to Sherlock since Mary died, but that was to be expected. The loss of someone he loved made John softer, and he had gone thru it more than once. Maybe that's why he did that. It couldn't be that John was, well, finally falling in love with Sherlock. Sherlock would not let that thought linger any longer, the hope would just worsen the fall.

He sat in his chair, staring over at John's chair across the rug, thinking about what had just happened. The last time John had done anything like that was when John had touched his leg when they were both drunk-as-hell on stag night. John was straight, an ex-army doctor, and a widower. Why would he-

Sherlock's train of thought was derailed by the sound of his phone ringing. He quickly bounded over to the mobile, "gracefully" slipping on Violet's blanket. It was the third time this week he's done that, and it was only Monday morning.

"Lestrade?"

"Sherlock, how are we today?" It was not Lestrade calling. 

"Who is this?" 

"That's for you to find out, Mr. Holmes." The man on the other end chuckled darkly. Sherlock could tell from his voice that he was not from London. Maybe Scotland. "I need you to do something. There have been strange energy readings and large amounts are coming from the London area. This has happened many times before, but never in this quantity, I need you to figure out what it is."

"Why would I help someone I haven't met." He hissed into the reciever at the man hwo sounded to much like Moriarty for his liking. Then, he could almost hear the other man smile.

"Because you're interested." The line went dead. Sherlock looked at the caller ID.

"666" Sherlock, confused considered his options. One, he could completely ignore the call. Anyone that could manage to change the caller ID that drastically though would be clever. Not to mention that he had given him a case that apparently has not been solved for years. Those are always fun.

Sherlock sighed. The man, whomever he was, was right. Sherlock was certainly intrigued. He didn't even have to consider another option. He was taking the case. He looked over at the young girl playing with her stuffed animal. He needed to go and look into this, maybe get Mycroft to help out. Then, due to the lack of attention, Violet burst into tears. Sherlock watched her stop and look around, seeming to check if anyone was listening, before starting back up again. He went over to her and chuckling picked her up cradling her in his arms. Mrs. Hudson was out with Mrs. Turner, so she couldn't watch the child. Molly was out on a date, so she couldn't help either. Maybe he could call Lestrade.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Lestrade."

"Sherlock? What's wrong?" Sherlock heard a stifled chuckle coming from the other end of the line. Lestrade and whomever he was with must have been out somewhere sitting across from each other. So dinner then. A date maybe. Sherlock groaned.

"Never mind, I can tell you are busy."

"What do you mean busy?" Now Lestrade was laughing as well. The date must be going well then.

"I can tell you are on a date Gavin-"

"Greg" "Gregory" the pair said. 

"Greg. Have a nice evening." He hung up. Then attempted to call Mycroft. This time no one answered. Sherlock sighed and turned to the child in his arms.

"Would you like to go on an adventure with me Violet?" Sherlock asked in his normal tone. He could barely tolerate Mrs. Hudson's baby talk, let alone doing it himself. The young girl babbled a response. As he texted John he smiled, "Very well. The game is on!" 

 

*Test received*

*Violet and I are off to a crime  
scene. It isn't murder, so she  
should be fine. Continue your  
walk, we should be back by 8  
in the evening. Yes I will feed  
her.

-SH*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, soooooooo I'm terrible at being pleased with my work, and this is like the third time I've changed this chapter, and there may be more. Anyway, the second chapter should be up sometime within the next week, but I'm having a problem with Castiel's character. *Spoilers* He is a bit OOC, but that's what I wanted to do anyway.


	2. Sam, Dean, and someone who isn't Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am apologizing right now for this chapter. I DO NOT WATCH ENOUGH SUPERNATURAL FOR THESE CHAPTERS TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR AS GOOD AS THEY SHOULD BE!!! I. Need. More. T.I.M.E.!!!!!! Anyway, chapter 2.

CHAPTER 2 

"So tell me again why we have to England?" Dean Winchester was getting tired of this, knowing that he'd probably have to get on another plane.

Bobby sighed and popped open another beer, taking a swig before going over what was happening for the third time.

"There has been some weird energy coming from London. They've been happening throughout history, but never in these quantities. The energy isn't always from the exact same place either, it hops around, and once it was in Cardiff, Whales, and stayed there for a week."

Sam, Dean's younger brother asked, "What does that have to do with us then?"

"Hunters over in England are worried it may be a portal or something, possibly demons."

"What demons?" Castiel asked, appearing almost on top of Dean, impairing the hunters ability to jump at the fright.

"Dammit, Cas! You can't do that! If the monsters don't get me you'll give me a heart attack."

"I apologize Dean, I shall attempt to give warning next time."

"Damn right you will! Geesh! How many times do I have to tell you before you get the goddamn idea?!"

The corner of Castiel's mouth curled upward. "If the idea,"Castiel started, replacing the smirk with a mask of confusion "is damned by God, why would I want to understand it?"

Sam watched his brother inch closer to the angel, standing slightly over him and glaring down into Castiel's eyes. If he didn't know better, the look in Dean's eyes akin to a detective, or suspecting girlfriend. Sam snickered.

"When did you learn how to purposely use sarcasm?" Dean asked, expression wavering as Cas smirked full force.

"As my friend would say," Cas beaming almost...well, Sam would have said flirtatiously... at Dean "Spoilers."

Sam was almost giggling at this point at the face his brother was making, Bobby just shaking his head with an "Idjits" under his breath. Dean finally heard the sounds coming from his younger brother and quickly realized how close he was to Castiel, jumping out of the angels personal space. Castiel smirked again.

After the excitement, the Winchesters and Bobby filled Cas in with what they were going to do. 

"Couldn't the hunters that are in England deal with them? It is obvious that there are hunters there as you must have come across this information that way." Cas asked, after the trio finished explaining.

"Anyone who has tried hasn't been able to find it. They say it moves whenever they get close," explained Bobby

"Oh," said Cas, apparently back to normal after his odd display earlier. He still seemed odd to Dean. He should know with all the time he spends with Cas. 

"How are we getting over the pond?" asked Dean. Cas sat up in confusion at the last word, looking a bit on edge.

"What do you mean Pond?" 

"He means the Atlantic Ocean." Sam explained. Cas relaxed with a small sigh of relief. 

"Why don't we fly?" Cas asked. 

"I don't do planes, remember that sunshine?" Dean snapped at him, lashing out. 

Cas didn't even flinch. Smirking for, Sam paused thinking, the 5th time since he got here. That was really odd. Sam didn't even know Cas knew how to even act like that. Just when he thought he had seen it all, nothing prepared him for what happened next. 

"You look cute when your frustrated." Cas grabbed both Sam and Dean's shoulders.

................................................

"Well that was a new experience." Sam said, taking advantage of his voice to cut through the tension between Cas and Dean. 

Dean just scoffed, "You're telling me." 

Cas chuckled, shaking his head a bit more violently than he probably meant to. "Not quite angel transport, but it gets the job done."

That got the brothers attention. "What do you mean 'not angel transport'?"

"Simply that I am not who you think I am. Ta-ta"

Then Castiel, or whoever that was, vanished. Dean sighed and turned to Sam.

"Alright Sammy, where are we?"

"Well" Sam said, taking in the surroundings. There were HUGE gears ticking and turning, and GIGANTIC clock faces on each wall."I'm gonna have to guess that we're inside Big Ben. Huh."

"So we are in England."

"Yup"

"Without the Impala"

"Yup"

"Without any money"

"That right."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?!?"

Sam laughed at his brother's outburst. "We're going to find where the energy is coming from."

"You go northern London, I'll go south?" asked Dean.

"Sounds good." He paused. "Your gun loaded?"

"Yep, yours?"

"Yes, lets go."


	3. The Doctor is In

CHAPTER 3

"Hello Ponds!" The Doctor exclaimed, new coat nearly ripping, him flailing in excitement. 

"Doctor!" Amy yelled out the back window. "Rory! We have a guest!" The centurion walked up to the house, coming in the back door. He smiled when he saw the Doctor. 

"Hullo Doctor, how have we been."

"Staying out of trouble like always."

Amy put her hands on her hips and Rory stood behind her, both with a serious facade. The Doctor frowned, but only for a few seconds. The trio burst out laughing. 

"My Ponds" the Doctor exclaimed fondly. He knew that there would be a day they would have to leave him, but until then, he was ready to do whatever he could with his best friends. Hugging ensued, the Doctor wrapping his arms tight around both of them. 

"So what brings you here, Raggedy-Man?" Amy asked. 

"Is it a crime for me to want to visit my friends?" the Doctor answered with a fake pout.

"Not at all, but that is never the reason for you to come. There is always something."

The Doctor sighed. He and River had spoken about the entire thing, thankfully spoiler free. Amy was right, there was definitely something wrong. 

"Someone's been following me." He started, sitting down on the couch. "I don't know who. They have been watching me for a while now, and there's more than one. I've been moving my TARDIS around England, leaving it in Cardiff for a day to charge in the rift. She's being cornered. So I decided to drop her on a street corner and let the city go past. I may need to bunk down here for a while as well." He looked up at his friends. Amelia simply smiled and nodded. 

"What ever you need Doctor." 

The Doctor beamed and jumped up. "Great! Now I just need to go and get my stuff from the TARDIS." He turned to the Ponds, "Coming?"

"We'll just wait here for you, thanks." Rory said before Amy could go anywhere. "Give you a reason to not run off again." 

"Okay then." and the Doctor was off.

...........................................................

The Doctor was walking around town for some time, visiting the sights. He eventually got back to the TARDIS at about seven thirty. He unlocked the door and went inside just as someone else was coming around the corner. 

"What could possibly be in there?" The man huffed and turned away. His scanner must not have been working. He should really be getting home anyway. The sleeping child he had with him needed to get to bed. As he turned around the corner, another man came from the other side of the street.

"A police box? That can't be what's causing all this trouble." The man went up to the box, looking around the outside for any possible clues that would tell him this was the right place. Thing was, it was just a box. There was nothing at all that would make him think anything evil was going on. He turned away and decided to find a place to stay.

Inside the TARDIS the Doctor was gathering up his stuff. He had also been watching the scanner. So two people were following him, and they were close. He would probably be staying with the Ponds for a little while. The two men would probably be watching the TARDIS for a little bit. He'd have to wait for them to get bored. No matter, he would be with the Ponds. He made his way back to the blue house that he had gotten them. It was always a pleasure to walk through that door. 

"Welcome back Doctor, there's a room for you upstairs and the first door on the left."

"Thank you Rory." He made his way upstairs and put all of his things in their places. Smelling dinner, he went down and helped set the table. Once the three had started eating, they had fallen into a friendly conversation. Amy turned toward the Doctor.

"So where had you been since we saw you last? We've been looking for any sign of you and had absolutely no luck." 

"That's what I've been busy doing. I've been going around, deleting myself from every data base in existence. It's been interesting." 

"Why would you do that?" Rory chimed in, confused.

"I've gotten to big, too famous. I need to lay low. Less people will get hurt that way." He looked forlornly at the food on his plate, remembering all that had been hurt because someone wanted to get to him. All of his companions, finding something else, dying, hurt, leaving. Then of course there were the Ponds. Rory has died multiple times, somehow coming back, Amy was taken by the Silence, River was forced to become his  
murderess. Then there was that time R-

Just then an electric pop went through the air. Everyone turned toward the living room where a man with dark scruffy hair, blue eyes and a trench coat. Not like the one he wore with his last face, lighter brown. The man smirked brightly.

"Hello, Sweetie" the man said. Amy looked like she was about to have a heart attack. 

"River? Did you find a way to regenerate?" Rory asked. The Doctor chuckled. Good old Rory the Roman, not fazed at all.

"Oh no, just a disguise father dear." She pressed a button on the vortex manipulator revealing her golden halo of hair, a green button down shirt with a thick black belt positioned under her breasts, and a pair of fairly tight black jeans. The Doctor took a look at her and then stepped towards her. 

"So I take it you managed to get the Winchesters here?" He asked with a playful smirk, one that he had become very comfortable wearing around River. 

"Anything for you Sweetie. I dropped them off in Big Ben for a bit of fun." 

The Doctor just laughed. He just doesn't know how to respond to her antics. Oh, well.

"Are you not going to say hello to your mum?" Amy said, recovered from the initial shock, hands on her hips.

"Of course I am." River ran over to Amy and gave her a hug. River barely got to see her parents anymore. Most days were spent in Stormcage, and she spent her nights traveling with the Doctor. Well, mostly traveling. And there was an application for her pardoning being sent through the 51st century government. Hopefully it should only take a couple years. Family time is actually very difficult for a time traveller. She was used to it by now. 

"The tall one has found the TARDIS already," the Doctor said.

"Sam? He already found the TARDIS? I knew he was the smart one, but I certainly didn't expect that." 

"Someone else was also following me. He had an infant with him for some reason. Bit odd, don't you think?"

River and Amy frowned at the mention of the child. What idiot would take a child with him to chase after the Doctor? They should have known that there could be danger.

"Why would someone bring a child with them to track you down?" Rory said, breaking the silence. 

"Not a clue, but I will probably have to stay here for a while. Maybe a week." 

"That's fine, as long as you don't cause too much trouble, and don't come into our room."  
"Done, that won't be a problem" The Doctor said, remembering a past experience with the Ponds that he would rather forget.

"As long as you stay out of ours," River cut in, making the Doctor blush furiously at the implications. Rory was also trying to look anywhere but towards his daughter and her spouse. Amy looked to her daughter with a smirk on her face. 

"It's settled then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest Readers, I am happy to inform you that I will be on Easter Break for the next week. I will have tons of time to write more. Warning though, this story will probably drag on for a while. Sorry, this is my first crossover and I'm really bad at the Meanwhile type things.
> 
> *hides*


	4. Getting the Gang Together (1)

CHAPTER 4

Sam and Dean had been searching around the city for about a week, but they would always end up by the police box. Sam didn't know what to do. The scanners were working fine, they had hunted a few witches earlier and that was successful.

"Maybe we should wait around for a little. Maybe something will happen." Sam suggested.

"Yeah, the son of a bitches are bound to show up sometime." Dean replied. The way he said it though was what worried Sam. Dean's mind seemed more preoccupied than usual. Sam wondered if he was worried about something. Chuck knows that they had enough problems. 

"I'm gonna call Cas, see if he can come help out." Sam folded his hands. "Castiel the Angel, we ask your assistance." As usual nothing happened. He said the prayer a few more times, trying to get Cas' attention. After five tries, he gave up.

"You're gonna have to call him, Dean. He won't listen to me." Dean shrugged.

"Why he comes for me I'm not sure. It's not like I'm anything special."

"Yes you are, Dean." Dean and Sam jump as Castiel, the real one, appeared behind them. 

“DAMMIT CAS!” Dean jumped a mile high at the sudden appearance of the angel, though Sam thought it was mainly because of what the angel had been listening to. 

“Hello Dean, hello Sam,” Cas regarded them both with the normal calmness of how he usually was, casting a smile Dean’s direction. ‘Do they even know they’re doing it?’ Sam wondered. 

“Yeah, hello. Where were you when we were kidnapped by your evil twin?”

“Twin? What do you mean?” Cas tilted his head, much like a kitten. Dean looked at him, still a bit too angry to smile, but better. 

“I mean someone looking exactly like you came to us, and dropped us off in Big Ben.”

“River must have disguised herself then. That must have been interesting for you.”

“Yeah, well, considering I thought you called me ‘cute,’ it was a bit of an experience.”

“Yes, that sounds like her. I am happy she got you here safely.”

“Why are we really here anyways?”

“Didn’t River tell you that there have been some demon problems?”

“Yeah, but we haven’t found a single demon in the city.”  
“What have you found?”

“A blue box from the 6o’s and a lot of beer. Seriously, these Brits have way more bars than I expected”

“They’re called ‘pubs’ actually.”

“Don’t care.”

“Okay!” Sam interjected, feeling a bit left out, and not really wanting to stray too far away from the hunt. “We need to figure out the best way to catch whoever owns that box.”

“Why don’t you just wait and watch?” Castiel asked.

“That’s what we were thinking.” Sam noted. “We were just trying to get you here to help.”

“I see. Well, let’s go to the police box and see what we find.”

.......................................

Back at Baker Street, Sherlock was getting ready to go on a stakeout as well. It had been a slow week in terms of criminal activity, so Sherlock decided to take this chance and go watch the police box himself. He was just getting ready to leave when John came down from his room.

“Where are you going, Sherlock?” He asked, Violet resting on his hip.

“I have a case, a stakeout.”

“Wait for me, we can leave Vi with Mrs. Hudson.”

“You are not coming.”

“Then you are not going.” Sherlock huffed and took the young child from John. He took her downstairs to Mrs. Hudson while John changed, and no doubt grabbed his gun. He was always prepared for the worst. 

“Hello Sherlock dear. Are you and John off on another adventure?” 

“A case, Mrs. Hudson. Never really much of an adventure.” Sherlock smiled at Mrs. Hudson, who had become closer than even his own mother. She was kind and sweet, and certainly fitting to be a caretaker for both children living in the flat. 

“Don’t be silly, your cases are adventurous as the travels Bilbo Baggins went on.”

“Who?”

“The Hobbit? By J.R.R.Tolkien?” John had entered the room, chuckling at the lack of pop culture his dear friend recognized.

“Oooooh that, I read that only once, when I was about 5 years old. One of the only fantasy novels I could stand. Tolkien was actually a decent story teller.”

John sighed in relief. “Thank God you liked it. I think I may have had to punch you if you insulted his writings”

“Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?” asked Sherlock. John and Mrs. Hudson both looked at him, shocked. 

“What?”

“I asked if you speak Elvish, which you obviously don’t”

“Oh. Well, you’ll have to teach me when we don’t have a case. Come on.” John gave a quick hug to Mrs. Hudson, a kiss to Violet’s forehead, and left to get a cab.

“Amin mela lle” Sherlock whispered, turning to Mrs. Hudson and Violet. He then hurriedly followed after John. He would have to teach that one to John as soon as he possibly could.

………………………….

“Don’t be too long, dear, the brothers are a little trigger happy.” River warned.

“I’ll be fine honey, I just need to grab a few things from the TARDIS.” The Doctor said, adjusting his silly suspenders on his shoulders. River chuckled from her perch on the edge of the bed. She grabbed his jacket and walked over to him.

“I know you’ll be fine, I’m more worried about the TARDIS. Remember the last time she was hit with a bullet.”

“Remember who shot her.” The Doctor asked, smirking.

“Remember what they tried doing next.” River whipping the smug grin off the Doctors face with a tug of his bowtie, tightening it a bit too much. 

“Sorry, love.” The Doctor choked out. River laughed and loosened the tie, allowing the Doctor’s lungs to work naturally again. Then she pulled him in for a quick kiss. 

“Never forget it,” she smiled. 

The Doctor pulled away and winked, leaving to go and grab the boys. He was looking forward to meeting them. Though, he did know they liked carrying guns. Hopefully that won’t be too big of a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE ALMOST THERE!!! THEY'RE GONNA FINALLY MEET!!!!
> 
> Oh, and the second elvish phrase that Sherlock says, that he wants to teach John, is I Love You. SO EXCITED!!
> 
> Anyway, remember how I said that I will probably have a lot of chapters done this week because I don't have school? Rule 1: The Doctor (or in this case the author) lies. I guess I only like writing when I should be doing school work. OOPS!


	5. Getting the Gang Together (2)

CHAPTER 5

Sherlock stopped dead in his tracks, looking across the street to where the police box was. He crouched down behind a bush and motioned for john to do the same. There were three men over by it with scanners. 'Damn, I thought I was the only one on this case. Oh well, I'll solve it before they do.' Sherlock thought

"What's going on?"

"I'm apparently on the same case as a few other men."

"Yeah, and what might that case be? You have explained pretty much nothing to me yet." 

"A man called about odd energy readings. I tried to turn the case down, but then he said that it's been unsolved for years. I couldn't resist. Now I know there are others trying to solve it."

"Who was the man who called?"

"Don't know, I'm trying to figure that out. I have Mycroft working on it."

"Really?"

"Yes, but it's been taking him longer than it should." John chuckled, looking at the repulsed expression on his friends face. If only he knew about his brothers boyfriend. 

"What?"

"Nothing, I was thinking we should team up with the other men. Then I thought about what you would say to that."

"I think you're brilliant!" Sherlock stood and started across the street. John just sat back, shocked. 

"Sherlock, wait!" Too late, Sherlock was already moving towards the men. John hurried over to Sherlock, one hand on his gun. All three of the men were taller than John. Great. 

"Hello." The three men jumped and turned, two of them drawing guns. John immediately drew his own, adjusting himself to knock the guns out of their hands with one shot. Sherlock smiled.

"Sorry for the fright, but you can put the guns away. You too, John."

The shorter one, though he looked taller than Sherlock, looked to the taller one. Then he looked to the man in the trench coat.

"What do you think, Cas?" The man had a strong American accent. 

"Lower your weapons. They're human." said the trench coat man, whose name was apparently Cas. Probably a nickname. 

"What do you mean 'they're human'? What else would we be."

The tall one spoke up. "He didn't mean anything by it, he's just eccentric. And my brother was watching Star Trek with him. Must have stuck in his head." He held out his hand. "My name is Sam Winchester, the one in the leather jacket is my brother Dean, and that's our friend Castiel." 

Sherlock took Sam's hand and shook it. "I'm Sherlock Holmes, and this is my best friend John Watson." Sherlock looked fondly toward John, letting his heart show in his eyes for a brief moment, judging the reactions. The one named Dean scoffed. Sam looked at them, eyes wide. Then he looked to Dean and Castiel with a smirk. Castiel apparently didn't notice. John then shook their hands. 

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Dean. He didn't trust them, even if Cas said they were safe. 

"I was called to investigate some energy readings. I generally work on murders, but this hasn't been solved for years, and I thought it was intriguing." Sherlock answered. Dean was obviously not a very trusting person, though, considering what he had deduced about their past, it was understandable.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said. I understand you may not trust me after what happened to your family, but I can assu-"

"What do you know bout my family?" Dean snapped. Sam stood next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just that, even though he was abusive, you looked up to your father. You trusted him. Then your mother died in a house fire. You found out that someone else had caused it, and thats when you stopped trusting people. As you grew older, you've had to deal with more death, and more people killing others. You don't trust me because of my mannerisms and hod I dress. You are standing close to your bother and your friend, but not in fear. You feel that you are responsible for protecting them. You are the older brother, though you are 3 inches shorter than your younger sibling." Sherlock took a breath. "Did I miss anything of importance?"

"Yeah, you missed the fact that I'm a fighter." Dean then lunged at Sherlock and drilled him in the face. Sherlock was on the ground with Dean over him, Sherlock desperately trying to block the punches. John then came up behind Dean, grabbed his shoulders, swiped his feet out from under him, and dropped him to the ground. Sam was starting to go for John when John turned, glaring at the tall man. Sam stopped cold. He may be a hunter, but anyone that can do that is not someone he really didn't want to deal with, as long as Dean is going to stay alive. Sam decided that he would. He paused and nodded toward Dean, John getting up and letting Sam help him.

"What was all of that about?" Sam asked, now facing Sherlock. 

"It was just what I had observed. I'm a detective, it's my job to know what other people don't. I could tell most of that simply by his body language and how he reacted to me." Sherlock wiped blood from his face. John went over to him to help Sherlock. "It's really quite simple."

Now Dean was standing next to Sam. "Where did you learn to do that, Short Stop?"

John sighed, realizing that the name was geared to him. "I'm an ex army doctor. Captain John Watson, Fifth Northumberland Fusileers." He flashed his ID, never missing a chance to show off.

"Captain, huh, I wouldn't have guessed."

"You shouldn't nee- OUCH!" John reset Sherlock's broken nose, effectively shutting him up. John laughed as Sherlock sat there, gently poking his nose every few seconds, as if he was trying to heal it by sheer will.

"I believe I can be of assistance." Castiel walked up to Sherlock and placed his hand on Sherlocks head. Then after an odd little light show on his face, Sherlock's nose was completely healed. John just sat, completely shocked.

"Wa- HOW?! How on earth did you do that?"

"I am an angel of The Lord, I am able to heal wounds and bring people back to life, as well as kill them" Sherlock scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You don't believe me."

"Of course not, It's impossible. God is just a ridiculous assumption made by people too moronic to fully understand science."

"Says anyone too afraid to face the supernatural." Dean spit out.

"I am not afraid." Sherlock snapped. "I may not 'deal with the supernatural', but I do deal with murders, psychopaths, robbers, and blackmailers on a nearly daily basis."

"Talk to me when you deal with Leviathans, demons, pissed off Archangels, and Satan himself."

"Please."

Sam, also angry with Sherlock pitched in a bit. "I have been possessed by Satan; I have lost my soul; I watched Dean die over 100 times because Gabriel was trying to teach me a lesson, and a couple other times like when he sold his soul to save me; My mother died when I was a child, attached to the ceiling and on fire; I watched my father die in hospice and then talked to him as a ghost. We have seen some shit you obviously wouldn't believe, and be glad you don't."

"You ar-" John cut Sherlock off before he could dig himself a grave.

"They couldn't make something like that up, Sherlock!" John took a breath to calm down. "You claim to be brilliant at reading body language, read them. They are telling the truth."

"Please, John. You can't possibly believe them."

"I do actually. Now get up, we have work to do." He turned to the Winchesters and Cas. "And you three, we were going to try to team up, but I'm not sure you could get along with him" he pointed at Sherlock "for any stretch of time. Could you put the past behind you for a little bit?" Sam turned to Dean and Cas, who were standing a good distance away talking, Castiel trying to calm the older brother. Sam then turned back to John nodding.

"We're in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I have a quick warning. Chapters are probably going to be growing in length as I add more characters and conflicts. This Fic is probably going to be over 30 chapters by the time it's finished. I hope that doesn't bother anyone. 
> 
> OH! and anyone out there in the Harry Potter fandom. There is a website called Hogwarts is Here that allows you to take Hogwarts classes online. I signed up yesterday and I'm in First Year Potions. YAYAYAYAYAAAAAAA


	6. Angels on Raxicorafallipatorious

CHAPTER 6

The Doctor heard a muffled conversation on the other side of the bushes. Apparently someone was having a little bit of a domestic. Oh, well. He could come back later for his TARDIS. Then he realized that there were more than two voices, and it wasn't a domestic, it was a full blown argument. He ran back to the bushes looking over them. 'Damn,' he thought, 'It's the Winchesters.' Then he noticed there were two other men he didn't know, though he recognized the taller one from the last time he was at the TARDIS.

The tall man was yelling at the Winchesters and their angel friend...what was it?.... CASTIEL! So Sam, Dean, and Castiel were being yelled at by the tall man while Dean was yelling back and then there was a short one that looked like a hedgehog standing off to the side looking at the tall one like an upset wife. He should know, River had gotten that look from Amy. Dean took a swing at the tall one and Sam caught his arm before the fist could make contact. 'Well' the Doctor thought 'I better go and see them before they hurt each other.' He smiled like the idiot he was about to be.

He ran out of the bushes and made a break for the TARDIS. Sam, Dean, Castiel, Sherlock and John all look toward the Doctor. He makes it into the TARDIS and closes the door. 

"WAIT!" Sherlock yells. The four other men all stop and look at Sherlock, Dean still visibly angry.

"What do you mean wait? We need to catch that thing!" Dean bellowed.

"It's inside of a box with doors on one side, the one we happen to be on. It isn't going anywhere."

"I've seen weirder."

"Look, we don't know if he's armed."

"Well we are!" Dean ran to the box and prepared to hit the doors open, with the others in his wake. Then, the Doctor, inside and watching the monitor, times the doors and snaps to make them open just as Dean makes contact with the door. The five men tumbled through the door and stopped dead. The all paused for a moment.

"It's..." said Sam.

"bigger..." said Dean.

"On the inside. Yes we noticed." said Sherlock, finishing the sentence, though obviously in wonder over the devise, or illusion, or...whatever it was.

The Doctor beamed at the group of confused people in front of him. He stretched his arms as far out as he could, trying to gesture to the whole TARDIS. 

"Welcome to my TARDIS, Time. And. Relative. Dimension. In. SPACE." He yelled the last note as he flipped a switch, closing the doors and dematerializing. 'May as well show them' he thought.

Seeing as he hadn't bothered using the stabilizers, everyone but him and Castiel were being thrown about the console room. Sherlock had managed to find something to hold onto as well, though it wasn't as stable as he hoped. The thin metal bar bent, and Sherlock was launched across the room and into John. The force knocked them both tumbling down the small set of stairs and near the door. John stuck his foot out to stop them from accidentally opening the door with their bodies. They stopped, John on top of Sherlock, and Sherlock gazing into the blue oceans that Johns eyes held. They stayed for a moment, neither knowing what was going on around them. That is, until Sam ended up tripping over their bodies. John 'oomfed' as the large man's leg hit his ribs. Then, all of a sudden, the shaking stopped. 

"Sorry about that gents!" the Doctor yelled from the console. "I didn't put the stabilizers on."

"What do you mean STABILIZERS?" Dean screamed, Castiel coming up behind him and resting a hand on his shoulder. 

"I mean devices that make the TARDIS flight pattern stable."

"Flight? How could we possibly fly in a box?" Sherlock asked, still underneath John. Though, he wasn't really one to complain about it.

"Like I said, it's a TARDIS. It can go anywhere in time and space." Sherlock looked at the young man, though Sherlock could tell that the Doctors eyes had seen tragedy, and they looked old for the man's apparent age.

"If you don't believe me, push open the door" The smug look on his face could have rivaled River. Well, no, not River. Amy maybe. Maybe.

John rolled, getting off of Sherlock and then getting up. He opened the door, only to see that they were on a strange terrain, with hundreds of oddly shaped green monsters walking around. He yelped and shut the door.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he asked.

"Raxicorafallipatorious, home to various families of creatures. Including the Slitheen, but they're bad. Don't interact with those ones."

The six men all walked out of the TARDIS taking in the surroundings. Sherlock and Sam stood slack jawed, wondering how the weird box worked. Sherlock tried to wave a hand through a rock, checking to see if it was a hologram. His fingers hit the cold stone. 

"How?" Sam asked, directing the question to the Doctor. 

"Well you see..." The Doctor stopped as a scream sliced through the air. All six men broke into a sprint, hearts pounding, Sam, Dean, and John with their guns in their hands. The Doctor stopped.

"Ah, ah, ah, rule 12: NO GUNS, unless you have special permission." So River, basically. And tranquilizers.

"How are we going to defend ourselves without weapons." John asked. He seemed to be adjusting well to the alien planet. The Doctor was impressed.

"Well, some alien races aren't affected by guns. Others can mend themselves. And I don't want people dying." 

"Oh." John put his gun in his waistband. The Winchesters did the same, Dean grumbling about aliens and something called a Colt.

"And unless we are attacked, Castiel, you are not to use your angel abilities." Castiel nodded. "And not blinking may come in handy." The Doctor looked toward a statue that seemed to be looking back at them. Sam shivered. He felt like it was watching them.

Then another scream pierced through the air. The group sprinted off towards the noise. When they got to the scene, John and Sherlock froze. The man in the middle of a ring of statues smiled broadly, then disappeared. The boys shook their heads, moving toward an alien that was crumpled on the ground. For once, Sherlock had no idea what to do at a crime scene. John took the creatures hand and checked for a pulse, or at least, tried to. The Doctor came over and scanned it with some kind of instrument. 

"What is that?" Sherlock asked. Sam had walked up next to him, searching the creature for anything resembling a life sign. The Doctor looked up gravely. 

"She's dead. She died of Stress Cardiomyopathy."

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked.

"Broken Heart Syndrome. She died of grief." 

"Why?" 

"The statues." 

"What do you mean the statues?" Dean asked uneasily. He thought he just saw one of their eyes turn black.

The Doctor turned slowly, a threatening glare positioned on the statues. Cas stared at the statue confused. The Doctor snarled. 'I'm getting really sick of these people.'

"The Weeping Angels"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!! I LOVE YOU ALL BUT I WAS FAILING MY THEOLOGY CLASS AT SCHOOL!! 
> 
> AND OMG I ACTUALLY GOT THE VILLAIN SET!! DEAR FREAKING LORD! I THOUGHT I WOULD HAVE TO HAVE LIKE 10 CHAPTERS BEFORE I GOT THIS FAR!!!1!1!1!!!!!!!!!


	7. The Horn and the Drums

CHAPTER 7

"What are the Weeping Angels? I mean, they're just statues." Sam asked. 

"They are when you're looking. They're Quantum Locked, When you look, they turn to stone." 

"There was no one else there, what would they do that would cause that thing to die of grief?"

"The angel make you live to death." The others stared at the Doctor blankly as he continued moving around the TARDIS, each of them with a confused look on their face. The Doctor looked up and saw the reactions. He laughed. 

"Sorry, that was a bit enigmatic. Enigmatic. Love that word. Fun to say. Never bored with a big vocabulary."

"While I agree Doctor, you are exceedingly terrible at keeping on task. What did you mean?" Sherlock seemed to be growing a bit more annoyed as usual. 

"Oh, sorry again. The angels send you back in time and then you just live in a different time period." The others nodded.

"I don't see how that could be a problem." Castiel looked over to Dean to explain. They went out of the room. Sam moved to follow and help explain, but Sherlock stuck out his hand smirking. Sam stopped and suddenly decided that the holes on the wall were very interesting. 

....................................................

Silence (lack of sound) filled the TARDIS as John walked up to Sherlock that night in the console room. Everyone else had gone to bed, but the two friends just couldn't sleep after what they had seen that day.

"Do you think he's really back?" Sherlock turned around, jumping at Johns voice. He sighed.

"I don't know what to think. My entire life has been centered around science and logic, but now, I've seen all this and I just..."

"You don't know what to do."

"Exactly. All of it, even Moriarty, doesn't make sense to me. I mean, how could a man, who had shot himself in the face, be alive and on a planet so far from earth?"

"I really don't want to think about it. But I am, and all I can think of is Violet." Sherlock turned, seeing the worried expression on his friend's face. He slowly wrapped his arms around the shorter man. John relaxed into his shoulder, leaning his head on Sherlock. 

"We'll ask the Doctor to bring us back home in the morning." John sighed.

"I'm just so worried she'll get taken."

"Mrs. Hudson is watching her and Mycroft has surveillance on all entrances to the house."

"But he'll be with Greg, and recently they've been really serious about their relationship and they're-"

"WHAT?!"

"shit"

"THAT'S WHY HE COULDN'T TAKE THE CALL??!? THAT'S WHY LESTRADE COULDN'T WATCH VIOLET??!"

"Sherlock, calm down, you'll wake everyone up."

"Why didn't anyone tell me? Why didn't I notice?!"

"Well maybe if you stopped staring at Johnny boy over here you would have." Said a voice. The two men looked up, but they weren't in the TARDIS. Or they were but it looked different, Sherlock can still hear the sound of the humming TARDIS engines. 

"Who are you? Where are we? How did we get here?" John asked in his military voice. He was scared, Sherlock could tell. He rested his hand on the shorter man's shoulder. 

"We didn't go anywhere John, it's an illusion."

A man stepped out from behind a very large tree, clapping. He was short, though not quite as short as John, and had a sort of golden brown hair. He smiled to them.

"Well I'll be. I underestimated you Mr. Holmes. You're much prettier than I expected."

"Who are you?" John demanded. The man put his hands up in mock fear.

"WOAH little man, no need to get testy. I just decided to make a bit of an entrance."

"Next question then: How did you get on the TARDIS in mid flight?" Sherlock glared at the shorter man. 

"Oh, that? The only problem I had was trying to find this old bucket-o-bolts."

*angry TARDIS noises*

"Oh, sorry. This old living bucket-o-bolts." The TARDIS lurched and turned on the alarm system. "Geez lady, give me a break." He changed the scene back to the TARDIS just as the Doctor, Castiel, Sam and Dean ran into the console room. The Doctor ran up to the console, soothing the TARDIS best he could. Cas and the Winchesters on the other hand, stopped dead in their tracks. Sam choked. 

"HAAYYY SAMMY!!!" The man ran up to Sam and enveloped him in a hug, and then did the same to Castiel. Dean twirled a silver blade threateningly. The man just clapped him on the shoulder, laughing.

"C'mon, don't be like that, Dean. So long time no see huh?" he wrapped his right arm around Sam's shoulders, with a large degree of difficulty.

"We thought you were dead." Sam said dryly, looking down at him.

"No need to pretend, I know you're happy to see me Sam," he tapped his own head. Sam blushed furiously.

"Well that's all great and grand, but who angered my TARDIS?" The Doctor said, stalking over to the group.

"Guilty as charged!" 

"And who are you?"

"His name is Gabriel. Gabriel the Archangel." Dean growled.

"No need to use my full title, or at least, what you call my full title. Though it is quite flattering." Gabriel batted his eyelashes at the older brother. Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Wait, isn't this the guy who you said killed you over and over." John asked.

"Awww, were they bragging about me? How sw-" He was cut off as John punched him square in the jaw. Sam and Dean just looked at Gabe and started laughing. Gabriel got up and rubbed his jaw. He looked over to John.

"A'ight 'i'le ang'y 'edge'og 'an," He moved his jaw snapping it back in properly. He smiled "Nice right hook."

"Thanks" John just glared at him. 

"Why are you here?" asked Castiel.  
"Well, I need some help." Dean scoffed. "A demon has escaped from hell, but he wasn't completely changed into a demon. And the man was already a psychopath but now he has the strength of a demon. He's got a pet too, but we don't know his name."

"What is the name of the escapee?" asked the Doctor. He had heard some rumors about 'the Return of the Drums' 

"Harold Saxon, also known as the Master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been a pretty quick update. It probably won't be this fast next time. In fact. I may not update until June. I might though. I have exams coming up in about three weeks, and I want to pass my freshman year. Sorry in advance for the wait, but you should all be getting your work and studying done too. Good luck for anyone with tests or exams!! Love you all!!


	8. Domestic Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT??!!?? NOTES AT THHE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER!!?!?!? WHAT IS GOING ON??!?!
> 
> I'M TELLING YOU ABOUT THE CHAPTER BEFORE YOU READ IT MY FREINDS. 
> 
> So anyway, this chapter's main focus is Violet. I also brought in another character so now we have 9 people on the TARDIS and I'm adding 3 next chapter. Like, really, I don't think the Doctor ever had that many people on the TARDIS at once. Geez.

CHAPTER 8

The Doctor was stalking around the TARDIS, furiously flipping switches and levers. The others, now including Gabriel, were watching with a sort of respectful fear. He looked at his scanner and scowled. He sat on one of the chairs in the console room, rubbing his hand down his face. Everyone watched John as he approached the Doctor. He knelt next to the man, looking into the eyes so very old, on a face that looked so young. 

"Doctor..."

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry about what's happening, I'm upset too. I saw a man earlier today who is an old enemy of mine and Sherlock's. I was hoping you could bring me back to 221B so I can check up on my daughter Violet. This man would go to great lengths to hurt us, and stealing our child, well, my child, would be something he would do without a second thought." The Doctor looked up at him with soft eyes, remembering his children back on Gallifrey, taken from him in the Time War. He nodded.

"That would be fine, John. I'm sorry for taking you away from her."

"It's not your fault, Doctor. It's a risk I take almost everyday. My best friend is a detective, remember?" John shrugged and smiled.

"You could bring her, if you're really worried. I have a nursery here on the TARDIS, and she'll be safe here." The Doctor smiled. "I speak baby, I'm really good with kids." John knit his eyebrows, considering.

"But what about the flying, what if you forget the stabilizers?"

"I have to go back to London anyway to pick up some friends, who would all smack me if I put the baby in any sort of danger." John smiled and nodded. "And really, River would correct it anyway." They laughed. Then John thought of something else. 

"So she'll be here on the TARDIS then? Who will care for her?" he asked.

"Oh, I can set up an interface, and not all the planets we go to will be dangerous, so you could bring her along."

"Can I decide who the interface looks like?" 

"Of course John. Not a problem, just get me a picture."

"Thank you Doctor."

"Not a problem." He got up and walked over to the TARDIS console and landed her on Baker Street. John and Sherlock ran to the flat, guns at the ready just in case. They get to the front door and find it still locked. They relax a bit and unlock the door. 

"Mrs. Hudson!!" Sherlock yells out. The woman walks out of her flat and smiles.

"What are you doing back so early? I thought you were going on a case."

"Never fear, Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock cut in before John could ask what she meant. "Just finished early. We're going out, and we wanted to bring Violet along, and I'm sure you could come too, though it may be a bit of running." Mrs. Hudson shook her head. 

"No thank you dear. My hip has been playing up. Violet is in the other room." They smiled and went to get the baby. 

"Why did you lie to her?" asked John.

"What do you mean?"

"She asked why we were gone for so little time. We were gone for 24 hours."

"To her we were gone for about 30 minutes. We were in a time machine, John."

"Oh, I see." Violet was sleeping in her crib when they showed up. Sherlock and John went around the flat, packing her clothes and food. It was funny how well they worked together, even in this situation. Violet woke up when John dropped her bottle on the floor, breaking the rhythm he and Sherlock had. the next bottle hit him on the head when he went to pick up the last one that Sherlock had tossed to him. Sherlock made his way to Vi's room and picked her up, rocking her. As soon as she was calmed down, he grabbed his violin. 

"Let's go on a trip." They walked back to the TARDIS, Sherlock carrying Violet and his violin, and John with the bags. One for them and one for Violet. 

"Think you boys have enough?" Dean asked sarcastically. Sherlock glared at him, heading towards the TARDIS corridors. The TARDIS moved the nursery so it was the first room next to the console room. She opened the doors for them and they stepped in. Sherlock put the child, who was now asleep, into the crib. Then Molly stepped into the room. 

"Molly?" asked Sherlock. He looked at John. Why wouldn't he ask for a duplicate of Mary?

"No, the Doctor said she was a 'Flesh duplicate' of Molly. He was going to just make a hologram, but he realized that wouldn't work. I had asked him for someone to take care of the baby if we are somewhere dangerous." he paused. "I didn't pick Mary because I don't think it would be good for Violet, or myself. Violet wouldn't recognize her, and I wouldn't be able to take the grief." 

"Actually" the pair jumped as 'Molly' spoke. "I saw the TARDIS materialize. I went inside and learned about what was going on and I asked if I could tag along. My duplicate is working at the hospital for me. I actually am Molly." She shrugged.

"But, does it know how to work in a morgue?"

Molly nodded, "It knows everything I do, and if it's ever in any danger, it can't die."

"Are you sure you could help take care of Violet?" asked John.

"Of course! I know it's a bit different here, but I still have babysitting experience."

"You won't get bored knowing we're off doing something dangerous and you're stuck here watching her?" asked Sherlock.

"No, I'll be fine. I may have agreed to help you out before, but I don't want to have any near death experiences just yet. I'll be fine." Sherlock and John smiled and each gave Molly a hug. John clapped a hand on her shoulders.

"Thank you, Molls. I wouldn't have anyone else."


	9. The Game is On

CHAPTER 9

"Sure is full, Sweetie," River said as she stepped into the TARDIS. She looked at the array of people. Her eyes stopped on Sherlock holding Violet. Amy must have seen to as they both turned and slapped the Doctor at the same time. 

"WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING!?!?" Amy yelled.

"Time and Space is no place for a human baby." Rory scolded. 

"I can't believe you. After everything you've been through, you would allow anyone to bring a baby on board. Especially with the Master involved." River said. The Doctor looked down at the baby and then back to his wife and mother-in-law.

"There is someone on board willing to care for her if the others have to leave. She'll be perfectly safe." He nodded toward Molly. 

"Are you sure you could? We will be leaving Earth and facing creatures that do not care who is in their way. They will kill." River asked, looking over the mousey girl, challenging Molly's courage with a glare that could melt Daleks. 

Molly stepped forward and took Violet and walked up to Amy, Rory, and River. Molly looked them each in the eye, barely wavering at the sight of River standing over her. "There is nothing I would not do to protect this child. I can take care of her," she said in her most sincere, and slightly threatening, voice as if trying to retaliate at River, the glare being almost identical. River nodded, softening in respect and stepped forward, silently asking to hold the baby. Molly looked to John, who nodded, and then handed Violet gently to River. The child cooed in the woman's arms.

River smiled as the Doctor walked over to her, looking down at the child as Amy and Rory both looked at them, wondering if they ever get to be grandparents. River would know, but she would never tell. It was nice, in Amy's opinion, but a bit annoying as well.

Dean cleared his throat over by the console. "Look, Doc, I'm happy everything in 'Family Land' is going well, but we need to hit the road." The group of people turned toward the Doctor.

The Doctor clapped his hands, startling Violet, who flinched in River's arms. "Right! We need to find the Master and this pet that Gabriel told us about. Speaking of which..." he leapt over the railing and landed in front of the angel in question with a slight stumble. "What do you mean by pet, and how do you know someone escaped from Hell?" Gabriel grinned.

"My big brother told me all about it." Sam flinched, knowing exactly who he was talking about. "That's right Sasquatch, Luci was sitting in the Cage minding his own business when the Master and his friend decided to high-tail it outa there."

"No name for the other man?" Sam asked.

"We have one." Sherlock butted in. They all looked towards him. "James Moriarty."

"Who?" asked Dean.

"James Moriarty, consulting criminal. He was the perfect nemesis."

"Even though he strapped a bomb to me." added John.

"But he didn't piss in our fireplace, flick you in the face, or make me pay for the cab ride when he was driving."

"You let him drive you around in a cab?"

"Yes, the night before the Fall." John's face paled slightly. Sherlock put a hand on his shoulder, steadying him. "It's not like I knew it was him when I first got in, and he let me get out, so that's a plus." John swallowed and nodded, visibly relaxing, though he wasn't really that tense in the first place. River saw him glance at Violet and brought her over to him. He smiled at the child and nodded to River in thanks. River then turned to Sherlock.

"How dangerous is he?" asked River. Sherlock's face darkened into one Amy and Rory hadn't seen since Demons Run.

"He is the most dangerous man I've ever met, when it comes to physical damage." Sherlock took a deep breath, calming himself. "He has orchestrated crimes all over the world since he was about 10." River nodded in understanding. She had spent a bit of time in Stormcage and had met some terrible people. "We need to find him as soon as we can."

"Do we have anything to go on?" 

"We do actually." Gabe butted in. "They were last seen in a bunker down on earth. That may be the best place to start. And these are demons Doctor." he turned. "Killing them is our best chance at survival."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, but first, you need to get anti-possession tattoos. We could get you pendants, but with your life style they would fall off. We get it attached to your body, we won't have to worry about any more demon Time Lords." Dean cut in. The Doctor paled. 

"Tattoos? Like needles and stuff type tattoos?" River walked up next to the Doctor and patted his rear, making him jump. And everyone else feel a little awkward. 

"Relax, dear. You'll be fine. Besides I've been meaning to get a new tattoo. My regeneration in Berlin got rid of my old one." She faked a pout. The Doctor sighed. 

"Fine, fine, I'll get the tattoo. Just don't expect me to keep it! If I have to regenerate, it's gone."

"Deal! Sherlock, you wouldn't mind being the tattoo artist would you. I read your post about how you could figure out the culprit based on tattoos on the victim. I figured you would know a little about putting the tattoos on people."

"You read my blog?" he smirked, looking over to John. John just rolled his eyes. He remembered that experiment. He has a Union Jack and a gun on his back to prove it.

River beamed. "Of course! You're brilliant." 

"Oi!" The Doctor turned to look at his wife praising the detective.

"Not as brilliant as you dear, though, he does have a better eye for fashion trends." She looked over Sherlock and then the Doctor.

"Hey, fezzes are cool! And bow ties too."

"They really aren't dear," She crossed the room to him, tugging on his bow tie and lowering his face to hers. "Though, they can be wonderful in some situations." She kissed him again, making everybody else squirm with embarrassment. She broke away and went down the TARDIS hallway, to where a room and equipment had been set up.

"So," River said as the others came into the room. "I'll go first then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that one took so long, I've been dealing with school and stuff. I'll be out in a week, so I'll be able to work on it more this summer. Thank you all for sticking with me!!! 
> 
> So any way, next chapter will be in the point of view of the villains of our delightful little tale. I wish you all the best! Good luck on Exams, and if you already took them, I hope you did well!!!


	10. Be Prepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!! Really super short chapter! Sorry I didn't make it longer, but being enigmatic is easier when you keep it brief. See ya in a week or so.

Chapter 10

"So, the Doctor is getting ready to come after us. How exciting!" Moriarty laughed. "I knew it would work, Master."

"It hasn't worked quite yet, we still have to get the Doctor." 

"Of course." He went over to the Time Lord, who had recently gotten his lives back, and wrapped one arm around his shoulders. They looked out at the army they had formed.

"Look at that. All the demons and angels working together. It's hilarious." The Master laughed.

"And imagine the look on Sherlock's face when he figures it out. It will be priceless."

"And the Winchesters, too. Moose has a particularly funny look when surprised," said a gruff voice behind them. Crowely walked out of the shadows. "Hello, boys."

"Hello, Crowely, long time; no see." Moriarty flashed his black eyes, to emphasize the 'see'.

"So dramatic." 

"Thank you." Moriarty smiled. They turned to look off the balcony they were on. The green lighting casting a terrifying glow over the demons.

"So everything is going as planned I presume?" Crowely looked as the eyes of every angel flashed black.

"What do you think?"

"That's almost scary. Nice work."

"Yes, everyone has been possessed and processed. They are ready."

"Can they move?" Moriarty and the Master shuffled in their places. They may not be afraid, but they knew Crowely had the power to harm them. Moriarty shook his head, smiled, and stepped forward. 

"Yes, but only at a normal pace, not like how they could move if they were just the angels." he pouted, sarcasm rolling off of him in the act.

"Fair enough." Crowely faced them. They all smiled. "Time to let them loose."

The angels all walked away, preparing to find the Doctor, but more importantly, the daughter of his newest friend.


	11. Big News

CHAPTER 11

"Leave it alone! If you stop touching it, it will stop hurting!" River yelled as the Doctor complained about his new tattoo. Again.

"I don't like it River!" He wined. "It hurts and I don't like tattoos!"

"Well learn to because you're keeping that one!"

"Only until I regenerate!"

"Which won't be happening very soon! It is there to keep you safe."

"How do you know?! And what makes you think you are supposed to protect me?" The Doctor yelled. River winced internally, remembering the story that his future companion told her. She yelled at him now, furious about him being such a baby, yet still managing to be a grouchy old man. She steeled herself.

"Because I'm me, and I am your wife! Now shut up and drive!" 

"If you want to go so soon, why don't you just drive!? You obviously think you're better at it then I am!"

"That's because I AM!!! UGH!"River, turned on her heels and stormed down the halls of the TARDIS, going to her and the Doctor's room. She could feel tears starting to form at the back of her eyes. She had been so emotional the past week or so, and the morning sickness was grating on her mind with what it could mean. She hated it, but there was always the possibility that...she shook her head. The Doctor just went back to fiddling with the console. The others stood near the doors, awkwardly watching the married couple shout at one another. Amy went up to him slowly, not wanting the anger and hurt in the Time Lords eyes to be directed at her, or at her daughter for that matter.

"Doctor?"

"Yes Amy?" he snapped, causing Amy to jump back. He wiped his eyes and put a smile on his face. "Sorry. Sorry, what do you need?" She frowned at him, then gave him a hug. She held him at arms length.

"I need you to tell me whats going on between you and River. You seemed fine yesterday. Now you two are rowing."

"It's nothing, I think I may have brought up a sensitive subject, talking about my regeneration. I know a lot about her future, but I don't know what she knows about mine. And to be completely honest, River has seemed a bit sick. I didn't want to bring that up, but it's been making her a bit cranky. I do worry about her." Amy wiped a tear that fell down his cheek. She smiled softly.

"Please, go see her. Make this right. We can wait." She pushed him towards the hall River went down. He started walking, knowing the TARDIS would let him find her. He came to the door to their room, finding it locked. The TARDIS would let him be at the door but wouldn't let him in. Great. Now the ship was throwing him into romantic clichés.

"River? Can I come in?" No sound came from the room but a small amount of shuffling. "River?"

The door unlocked and he walked in, finding River sitting on the bed. Her face was red and she looked tired, almost worried. The Doctor sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on her and she curled herself into him. They sat in the quiet for a little while, just thinking.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor started. "I didn't mean to snap at you the way I did. I was stressed, and still somewhat sore from the tattoo. I know that it's there to protect me and I know that you want me safe. You are the bravest and most wonderful woman I have ever met. You are better at flying the TARDIS and you do have every right to protect me. The lives inside of me are yours, not mine. And you are my wife, we are supposed to protect each other no matter what." His memories of the day he met her played for the millionth time in his head, tears threatening to form. He pushed them back down, 'live in the moment', he reminded himself. He looked at River as she let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, too, Sweetie. You brought up your regeneration and..."

"I know, I know. Im so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I know our lives are all wibbly wobbly and we know about most of each other's futures, but we do our best, right?"

River tilted her head up and gave him a quick kiss, "Of course," she smiled. "What else would we possibly do?" 

The Doctor smiled and nuzzled his face in her halo of curls, "I don't know. I honestly don't know." He sat back then, resting his head on his pillow. He felt something hard under it. He frowned looking at River, who he could tell was trying to hide... something. Amusement maybe, possibly fear though. He reached under the pillow and pulled out a small, impossible strip of white. He turned it over, and upon seeing the small plus sign on it, didn't know what to think. He wanted to jump up and down with excitement, but also thought about how he could possibly not have known about this. Did he ever meet them? Were their timelines just, well, knotted again? He decided to relax and just go with it, and that of course, meant following through on his first reaction. He leapt up from the bed and hugged River as tightly as he dared, not knowing how long ago it happened. It must have been recent of course, she wasn't showing, though she probably exercises enough to keep it small. River laughed at him and smiled, the tension from earlier almost completely resolved. 

"I'm flattered that you think that, Sweetie, but you were right with your first guess. I'm only just over a month along."

The Doctor blushed, "I said all that out loud?" River nodded and laughed again. 

"So you aren't mad then?" She asked.

"Mad? Why in the universe would I be mad? This is brilliantly, fantastically, COOL!!" River rolled her eyes, but did so with yet another smile. "I'm going to be a father, I mean I've been a father before but it's been so long and now I'll be with you and oh this it AMAZING!!!!!" He picked River up and spun her around, tears in their eyes and warmth in their hearts. 

"When will we tell your parents? Where will the baby's nursery be? Will it stay on the TARDIS? Will we leave it with Amy and Rory? Do you want to go back to the 51st century for medical care? OH OH OH OH OH OH, WE COULD ASK MARTHA!!! SHE WOULD DO IT!!!! We have to tell everyone!!!..."

"Doctor."

"...Except for probably Donna and Rose but that's understandable and we can't forget Jack and we could tell any of your friends too like Miss- oh never mind you just invite whoever you want to invite..."

"Doctor."

"OH and Jack could probably help watch the baby. Never mind that's probably not a good idea and besides he has Torchwood to run and..."

"DOCTOR!" River yelled, getting the Doctor to shut up. "Would you relax? We have plenty of time to think about this. And yes I think having Martha as my doctor would be lovely. And frankly I think having Jack babysit would be good for him. And telling Donna wouldn't be too big a problem if you do it alone and just sort of, say it in passing. And yes we could tell Rose, but we would have to be careful." 

"Really?"

"Of course. And as for telling my parents, there's know time like the present."

"Except for Rome in 79 AD."

"You'll have to take me there sometime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, my lovelies. I have been incredibly busy with procrastinating, drivers ed, summer gym class, a musical, summer softball, and my family. so yeah. busy. ALSO! I TURNED 15!! WoooOO BIRTHDAY!!!!


	12. Prepare for Battle

CHAPTER 12

Everyone in the control room jumped as the Doctor dragged River behind him. 

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!!" the Doctor turned on River, trying as hard as he could not to laugh at his friends who were looking at them. River joined him.

"YOU DIDN'T ASK! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE NOTICED EARLIER!!"

"WELL OBVIOUSLY I DIDN'T!" He could see that Rory and Amy were visibly worried. Sherlock was holding a crying Violet and John was trying to help comfort her as well, the two standing closer than friends ever should. The Winchesters and Castiel were just confused.

"YOU ARE RIDICULOUS, MAD, AND JUST OVER ALL A TERRIBLE HUSBAND!!"

"IF YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT THE TIME I-"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Rory. "WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

"SHE," the Doctor pointed to River, "DIDN'T TELL ME-"

"What, didn't tell you what?" Amy said in a false calm that made everyone but the two Time Lords tense. River and the Doctor smiled. All had gone according to plan, for once.

"I'm expecting a baby." Gasps where heard throughout the room. Amy beamed and ran up to hug her daughter, and slap her son in law.

"OW!"

"That's for scaring us! Rory and I thought you two were really mad at each other."

"Sorry, we just wanted to have a little fun with you is all." The Doctor smiled. The Control room was silent for a moment. Then Sherlock cleared his throat. 

"I'm sorry to ruin the moment, but I believe I may have found something." The Doctor stiffened, then ran over to the computer Sherlock was now sitting at. On the screen was a video. 

"That's impossible." the Doctor whispered.

"Moving statues?" asked Dean.

"No, video of moving angel statues."

"The weeping angels. You told us they couldn't move when they were being watched."  
"That's because they can't, not by themselves. And they can't get to us for some reason." they watched the video a bit longer, confused but didn't comment on the last bit, when Sam thought he noticed something.

"Wait. Go back a few frames." Sherlock rewound the video. Sure enough, for the briefest amount of time, the eyes of the angel turned black. "Great."

"What?"

"Well, John," Dean grabbed his gun and made sure the right bullets were in it,"are you ready to hunt your first demons?"

.................................

"Molly, are you sure you can handle being in here alone?" John asked for the umpteenth time. 

"She's fine little man," Gabe clapped him on his shoulder, "She obviously knows she can manage. Now come on." They left the TARDIS. Molly looked down at the infant in her arms. 

"Your daddy is silly, isn't he?" She cooed at the child. Violet giggled and tugged on Molly's hair. The young pathologist smile at the adorable little bundle and then went back to the room the Doctor provided for the small child. There she watched the child laying on the ground playing with her toys. Then the TARDIS jerked. Molly grabbed Violet and her phone and went further into the expanse of the TARDIS deciding that staying away from the doors may be a good idea.

............................

John closed the door of the TARDIS behind him. He certainly trusted Molly, but he was still uneasy leaving them there alone. 

"Come on, John. Molly will keep her safe." Sherlock came and put an arm around the shoulder of his distressed friend. John nodded and steeled himself. 

"Okay! So first things first, you cant kill a statue, even if that statues not a statue and is actually a possessed extraterrestrial that can send you back in time so you never see your home again." The Doctor rambled, turning to the group.

"What do we do then?" asked Sam. 

"Exactly what I was thinking. How do you kill something that can't die? Or is there another way to get past at least the demon part of them?"

"An exorcism." suggested Rory. Sherlock huffed.

"How could we exorcise them? There's probably some ritual that you have to do and we don't have that kind of time."

"Sorry Sherlock, But you're wrong this time." Dean interrupted before Rory could drill Sherlock in the nose. "There is a Latin incantation though. How good are your dead languages?"

The Doctor and Sherlock looked at each other before rambling on to each other in perfectly fluent Latin. Sam and River laughed at the astonished looks on everyones' faces before joining in. 

"Alright, Alright! You three can learn the exorcism and Sam will teach you. Geesh, you brainiacs are gonna be the death of me." he turned to the others. "John, Amy, and Rory; pair up with one of the mumbo jumbo speakers over there." John walked over beside Sherlock, Amy paired with River, and Rory walked over to the Doctor. He too was fluent in Latin, thanks to his time as a plastic robot centurion, but he decided it would be better for him to be on the warrior side of things. Once they knew their pairs, Dean and Castiel made sure everyone knew how to defend themselves. Sam and Gabriel on the other hand, were reviewing the exorcism again. Eventually they were ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! Sorry for hibernating through summer break. Like I said before, I cant work unless I'm supposed to be doing something else. I'm going to try to post a new chapter at least every other week. Good luck in school and MAKE SURE TO STUDY!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it's been like three months since the last update. I thought I could work on it during my Creative Writing. I was wrong. 
> 
> I would also like to apologize in advance, as this chapter leaves a lot up in the air. 
> 
> ALSO JOHNLOCK SO I THINK I WONT GET MURDERED BY YOU LOVELY READERS!

CHAPTER 13

Molly was terrified. The TARDIS had been shaking and lurching for nearly ten minutes before it stopped. Violet on the other hand, seemed to be loving it. She was giggling away in Molly's arms even as Molly herself was trying to stop bile from rising up her throat. 

"Hello? Doctor? Where are you, buddy?" Someone called. It was a man, and he was definitely an American, based on his accent. Molly almost considered leaving the little alcove the TARDIS had provided her with to check things out, but she wasn't going to take any chances. She would wait until the American proved himself to be a friend, not foe.

...............................

Back in London, Sherlock and John were stalking through an alley, watching for any Weeping Angels. 

"Stop that." Sherlock said shortly. John's head snapped up to glare at him. 

"What do you mean?" John asked. 

"Worrying, I can practically feel it coming off of you." Sherlock said. He looked around the corner before leading them both down the street, tucking his gun away so that no one freaked out. 

"Why shouldn't I worry? My daughter is in a spaceship and we are hunting angel statues possessed by demons. How can you be calm about this?" John asked. Sherlock spun around to face him. 

"Molly is with her. Violet will be perfectly alright." Sherlock glanced over John's head for a second, before pulling John into a dark alley, putting John against the wall and covering him with his own body.

"What the hell are you-?" 

"Shhh." John shut up. He was a little more than uncomfortable with their current position. John could feel Sherlock's chest rising and falling with each breath. His dark coat was hanging around them so that it shielded them both, blending them into the darkness of the alley. John was leaning against the brick wall behind him, his jaw clenched, and his hand near the handle of his gun. He saw, or rather heard, two men going by the alleyway, talking about what sounded like the French Revolution. The fall of a king and other nobles. John moved slightly to get a better look. He stood on the balls of his feet to be able to look over Sherlock's shoulder, trying not to notice how close he was to his best friend's face. 

Sherlock, however, did take notice, and his breath hitched slightly. John, startled by the break in rhythm of Sherlock's breathing, stopped looking over Sherlock's shoulder and at his friend. His pupils were slightly larger than they should have been, even in the darkness they were surrounded by. 

"Are you alright?" John asked. Sherlock was staring at John in a way that looked like he was studying him. 

"Fine, but a little confused." He said, not once taking his eyes off of John's face. 

"About what?" John asked, definitely getting a little more uncomfortable under the taller man's scrutiny. Sherlock started to lean closer to John's face. John watched his friend and finally understood. "Oh." he muttered. That's when Sherlock kissed him.

...............................

"Would you stop staring at my butt, Gabriel?" Sam sighed. They had work to do, and Sam was not in the mood for this. 

"Aww, but Sammy, it's so pretty." Gabriel whined. Sam could hear the smirk that was on the archangels face. 

"I just found out you weren't dead. Give me a second to sort all of that out first, okay? I'm really not in the mood for you to be flirting with me." There wasn't any protest from Gabriel, so Sam kept moving. Then he stopped. There was no protest, from Gabriel. There should have been at least a snarky remark. He turned around, looking straight into the dark eyes of a Weeping Angel. He swore. 

"What did you do to him?" He asked. Realizing he wasn't going to get a response, he launched into the exorcism. Black smoke started flying out of the stone body, leaving only the statue. What did the Doctor say about them? Sam started pacing, trying to remember. Then he suddenly felt like he was falling.

"Hey Sammy, long time no see.

................................

"River?" The Doctor said tentatively. River was puzzled by his tone.

"Yes Sweetie?" She said. 

"Did you leave the TARDIS's brakes on?" He was on the street where they had tell it, looking over to the corner where it was parked.

"No...Why? It's not like it could go anywhere." She looked over her husband's shoulder and paled.

"Crap." The Doctor muttered. 

"Oh, I see. Who want's to tell John?" River said.

"Tell John what?" Speak of the devil. The Doctor and River turned around to face the former soldier. The man stepped around them to see that the TARDIS was gone. 

"We may have lost your daughter." John collapsed, leaning on Sherlock in despair. Sherlock kissed the top of his head softly. 

"We'll find her, I promise."


End file.
